


Locked In With You (I'm Not In A Rush To Leave Yet)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Trope Bingo [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Locked In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Natasha would rather her book and plot revenge with Gamora than escape the room they were locked in.





	Locked In With You (I'm Not In A Rush To Leave Yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo's round twelve to the prompt, _locked in_.

"Are you certain that you don't want to pick the lock on this door? Or one of the windows?"

At Gamora's soft question, Natasha looked up from her reading with a raised brow as she stared over at the doorknob. It was a simple enough lock, disgustingly easy to pick at if she felt like applying her skills to it.

Did she feel like picking it? No, because she was enjoying the book that she had discovered and she wanted to plan an act of swift, silent revenge against the fool or fools who decided to lock them in a room together.

She looked back to Gamora and slowly shook her head.

"Later perhaps, but not while I'm reading this book," Natasha answered, her lips quirking slightly. "You are however welcome to join me in plotting retaliation against our supposed captors."

The invitation brought a bright gleam of amusement into Gamora's eyes, and the other woman chuckled as she moved to sit beside Natasha. Gamora gently took one of Natasha's hands into hers and softly kissed the top of her hand before resting her head against the wall.

"I'd certainly be interested to hear what you are thinking of doing, my dear."


End file.
